All About Survival
by mereditholiver
Summary: The Colonists arrive at the Federation and are granted asylum. Rebekah Riker of the Enterprise is asked to help Major Lee Adama relocate the colonists. Is this new relationship doomed? Who is really pulling the strings of humanity.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a cross-over fic for Star Trek: The Next Generation and Battlestar Galactica, 2003. The premise is like a previous crossover, but I've twisted it. The remaining colonists have jumped to 'New Earth' and are seeking asylum with the Federation. Captain Picard and his crew are asked to take on the reassigning of the colonists and military personnel to new outposts and planets. Cmdr. Rebekah Riker, little sister to Cmdr. Will Riker, is the ship's second officer. She was married to Wesley Crusher and has recently divorced him. She's paired up with Major Lee Adama of Battlestar Galactica to relocate the people. Adama is the Colonists representative and was asked to take part by his father and the President of the Colonists. Lee is struggling with Dee's death and Bekah is struggling with the divorce. Bekah finds a friend and ally in Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace because the two are a lot alike. This deals with how they relocate the Colonists, discover the force behind all that has happened to both the Enterprise crew and the Colonists and how Lee and Bekah develop a relationship fraught with misunderstandings and missed chances. Can Bekah and Lee save humanity?**

**This is totally AU with some mentioning's to some actual episodes from both shows.**

**Rebekah is my OC and is the little sister of Will Riker. She's fifteen years younger and has been on the Enterprise since the beginning. She's been friends with Geordi LaForge since their Academy days. She met Data in the Academy as well, when he was a speaker at a lecture she attended. Bekah has not forgiven her father for her childhood in which she saw unbelievable things and caused her to be placed in an Academy boarding school. Bekah is very smart, but she hates to bring it up. She tries very hard to not single herself out. She's also naïve when it comes to affairs of the heart and her breakup with Wesley has left her believing she can't be both a Starfleet officer and a wife.**

*****If you don't like it, you don't have to read it. I am doing this purely for entertainment and to have some fun, so don't ruin it for me.*****

Chapter 1: The meeting

"Bekah, I want you to meet with the Colonial Fleet's representative, Major Lee Adama. He's their representative in the relocation proceedings," Capt. Jean-Luc Picard said to his second in command, Cmdr. Rebekah Riker.

"May I ask why me, sir," she said. She'd been a part of this crew for the last thirteen years and knew she wouldn't offend the captain by asking the question.

"You helped coordinate many refugee relocations. You know the planets we're dealing with that have agreed to accept the refugees and you're an excellent diplomat. You've saved Will's ass countless times," the captain said.

Bekah looked at the captain, a man she thought of as more than her commanding officer. She thought of him as a father.

"Sir, I really don't think I'm the one that's cut out for this mission," she pleaded with him.

"I know you're thinking about the last time. This is nothing like the Native American relocation. I know you're still carrying the hurt from that mission. I hate that it ruined your marriage to Wesley. He made his choice. He's the one that chose to leave you. For an intelligent boy, that was a stupid decision," the captain said, smiling slightly.

Five years prior, Wesley Crusher and Bekah had been on opposite sides of a forced relocation.

The negotiations fell apart, but eventually, the Native Americans had been granted permission to stay on the planet without Federation assistance on a Cardassian planet. While it had ended peaceably for the people, her own marriage to Wesley had crumbled.

While Bekah had agreed that Wesley's position was honorable, she was a Starfleet officer and would follow her orders. Wesley had pleaded with her to see how wrong it was and, while Bekah had agreed, she reminded him that they were Starfleet and they had a job to do. Wesley had revealed the plans to the Native Americans, causing a dangerous situation on the planets surface. Bekah had been caught in the middle. She loved Wesley and was proud of him for standing up for those beliefs, but she was also disappointed that the ideals he'd been striving for his whole life were no longer important. Bekah had been happy and would have willingly left Starfleet to help her husband, but Wesley said he didn't want her help. He had a vision quest on the planet and discovered that they weren't meant to go on life's journey together. He was destined for greater things. The Traveler returned and took Wesley under his wing to train and guide him as he learned his way around 'other planes of existence.' Bekah was disappointed and in the last contact she'd had with her husband, he'd asked for a divorce. It wasn't for him since he didn't exist in her dimension much, it was more for her. While he thought he was being noble, Bekah had thought she'd wait for him to finish his exploring. She'd been wrong. He didn't want her when he was finished, so they had divorced.

She'd married Wesley five years before that incident. They had been separated for the last two years of the their marriage due to his Starfleet Academy responsibilities. Bekah had gotten to the Academy as often as possible and rendezvous with Wes on star bases when their schedules permitted. When they decided to divorce everyone on the Enterprise had felt the loss. They had all watched the young couple fall in love and marry and weather storms common to Starfleet couples and hoped they'd make it. It wasn't easy for Bekah to be serving on the same ship as her former mother-in-law, a woman she had thought of as her own Crusher wasn't happy with her son's decision, but she supported him. She remained close to Bekah because she liked her. Bekah asked about Wesley occasionally, but Beverly never brought him up unless Bekah asked. They were still close, but not as close as before.

"If you have the faith in me, sir, then I will do it. When do I meet with Major Adama," she asked.

"Well, he's supposed to be coming aboard and landing in shuttle bay 4. You can work in the conference room. Will thought the close proximity to the bridge would allow you to contact the various ships and those personnel that are doing the ship wide surveys. Does that work for you," he asked.

"That's fine, sir. Well, I guess I should go and meet this Major Adama. His father is the Admiral, correct," she asked.

"Yes. I gather he's had about as easy a time as you for being Will's sister," he said.

"Aye, sir," she said before turning around and heading out of the ready room. Her brother was waiting for her at the doorway."Yes, Commander," she asked as she headed up the slight incline to the turbo lift.

"Are you going to meet the Major," he asked as he followed her into the turbo lift.

"Yes. Captain Picard asked me to work with him on the relocation project," she said. "Deck 28."

"Can you handle it," Will asked.

She looked at her brother. For all the times he was a pain in the ass regarding her and her life, he did care for her. He wanted to make sure she was OK.

"I'm fine, bro. I don't think I have to worry about this ending my marriage since I haven't had one for five years," she said.

"Beverly said it was finalized yesterday," he said as they stepped out of the turbo lift.

"1300 hours yesterday afternoon to be exact. It only took four years to find him on some god-damned other plane of existence. What the hell is that anyway? But it's over. It has been over for five years, we just needed to make it legal," she said.

"Well, if you want to talk about it," her brother offered.

"Thanks Will, but the last thing I want to do is talk about. I've done that enough. I agonized over if it was the right thing to do and it's over and done. I haven't been Rebekah Crusher in anything but name for the last five years. It's nice that I can finally say 'Riker' again," she said.

"Guess Riker's aren't cut out for marriage until they reach middle age," her brother said, trying to lighten the mood. He had recently married his long time love, Counselor Deanna Troi.

"Speak for yourself. You Riker MEN aren't cut out for it until you mature. This wasn't my fault," she said. "Are you going to greet the Major?"

"No. That job belongs solely to you. Although there are several ensigns that would knock you out of the way to be in your shoes right now," he said, his blue eyes twinkling.

"What does that mean," she asked her brother."You'll see, baby sister. You'll see," he said before continuing down the hall.

Shaking her head at her brother and his cryptic statement she stepped to the doorway of the shuttle bay and entered.

"Cmdr. Riker, we have received word that the Viper carrying the Major from the Galactica is inbound," came the voice of Data.

"Roger that. I'm opening the shuttle bay doors in preparation for his arrival," she said.

She activated the force field and the doors revealing the vast expanse of space in front of her; a site that still marveled her.

She waited at the control panel to shut the doors when the Major landed. She watched him land his ship before she sealed the shuttle bay doors.

He opened his cockpit and took off his helmet. He placed it in his seat as he slowly removed the collar from his flight suit. He climbed down from his ship with the aid of the ladder Bekah placed at the side of the ship.

"Major Adama," she asked. "I'm Commander Rebekah Riker. Captain Picard, Admiral Adama and Colonial President Roslin have asked me to work with you on coordinating the locations for the refugees," she said.

Lee Adama took in the sight that stood before him. He had heard about this officer from several of the other officers from Galactica. He had been handling internal matters during a meet and greet session the Federation, Starfleet and the Colonial Forces had held on the Enterprise. When the Colonial Forces, along with the Cylons that joined them, asked for asylum when they had jumped into this star system, the Enterprise had been the logical place to hold the meetings. Now the Colonials, as they were now known, were members of the Federation and were permitted to relocate to planets throughout the Federation network. The problem was matching the right planets with refugees. Several Colonials had expressed interest in joining Starfleet and the Federation. They were being sent to Earth to study at the Academy. Several of the skilled officers were given postings at one of the Deep Space Stations or on a star base.

He was not expecting the woman standing in front of him. She was beautiful even in her regulation uniform. Her brown hair was pulled back in a regulation style braid. He wasn't able to tell how long it was. She was petite, but he was willing to be that she was a strong opponent. She had bright blue eyes. Her smile seemed a bit forced but was still beautiful. He was willing to bet any amount that she was twice as beautiful when the smile wasn't forced. He wondered if he'd get a chance to see that.

"Commander. Please, call me Lee. Major seems a bit formal and unnecessary since we will be working together for a while," he said, shaking her outstretched hand. They dropped hands and Bekah pushed up the black sleeves of her uniform. "Please call me Bekah. I actually prefer it," she said. "We've assigned you quarters while you are working aboard the ship. If you would like I can show you there and you can leave your flight gear before we get down to business."

"That would be fine, Co… I mean Bekah," he said.

"This way," she said, leading him out of the shuttle bay.

"This ship is amazing," he said.

Bekah smiled. She was always pleased with a newcomers reaction to the ship. She'd called it home for thirteen years and took everything about her personally.

"Thanks. She's a pretty amazing ship," she said.

They entered the turbo lift and Bekah gave the instructions for the officer's quarters, Deck 8.

Lee was amazed at the quick ride and followed Bekah as she made her way down the corridor. She stopped in front of a doorway at the end of the hallway. There were only two doors on this section of hallway."This is an empty officer's quarters. One of our Lieutenants got married and moved with his wife to the family section since she's pregnant. We thought you might like it because it's close to my quarters and it's quiet," she said.

"Where are your quarters," he asked.

Bekah pointed at the doorway behind them on the other wall. "There. I moved down here some time ago to get away from my brother and my wonderful and well meaning friends. Fourth time I've moved but I really like it right here," she said. She pushed the button on the wall and the doorway opened to reveal a space that would normally hold ten on Galactica was all his.

"This is huge. Are all the spaces like this," he asked.

"Well families have larger spaces and the captain and first officer do as well. I could have a larger suite but with it just being me, I didn't take it. We use it for Admirals and visiting dignitaries. The rest of the crew each has a room but it is sectioned off. It's a bit like dorm room I guess, but no one shares if they don't want too since we have the space. The officers are on this deck and the rest of the crew is spread out depending on their section," she said as Lee placed his bag on the couch in front of him.

"Would you like to start working on the lists now or start fresh in the morning. We could start at 0800 if that would be better for you," Bekah said."That would be better. I would like to get the feel of the ship so I don't get lost," he said.

"Well, if you do, just touch the panels on the wall and tell the computer where you want to go. It will guide you to the proper space. Oh and this," she said, pulling a communicator out of her pocket. "This allows you to communicate with anyone on the ship. It also lets us know where everyone is. If you need me or someone else on the ship just press the communicator and say something like 'Major Adama to Cmdr Rebekah Riker' my comm link will activate and you can ask me whatever," she said.

Lee took the gold pin and stuck it to his flight suit.

"Now, if you'll excuse me if we aren't going to work now, I'm going to go to Ten-Forward to meet some of my friends. You are welcome to join us, Lee. It's strictly a casual thing. Take the turbo lift to deck 10 and Ten-Forward is right in front of you. Anything else," she asked him."Can I contact Galactica from here," he asked.

"Of course, silly me. Here is your communication station. You should be able to do audio transmissions to the Galactica by touching the panel and telling it who to contact. That simple," she said, showing him the comm links.

"Thank you, Bekah," he said.

She smiled slightly and walked out the door.

***This is the end of the first chapter. Let me know what you think and I'll base my decision to update based on that. Thanks!*** -mereditholiver


	2. Ten Forward

**This is a cross-over fic for Star Trek: The Next Generation and Battlestar Galactica, 2003. The premise is like a previous crossover, but I've twisted it. The remaining colonists have jumped to 'New Earth' and are seeking asylum with the Federation. Captain Picard and his crew are asked to take on the reassigning of the colonists and military personnel to new outposts and planets. Cmdr. Rebekah Riker, little sister to Cmdr. Will Riker, is the ship's second officer. She was married to Wesley Crusher and has recently divorced him. She's paired up with Major Lee Adama of Battlestar Galactica to relocate the people. Adama is the Colonists representative and was asked to take part by his father and the President of the Colonists. Lee is struggling with Dee's death and Bekah is struggling with the divorce. Bekah finds a friend and ally in Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace because the two are a lot alike. This deals with how they relocate the Colonists, discover the force behind all that has happened to both the Enterprise crew and the Colonists and how Lee and Bekah develop a relationship fraught with misunderstandings and missed chances. Can Bekah and Lee save humanity? **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the random ramblings including within. All STTNG and BSG characters belong to someone else. I do own Rebekah Riker and a yellow Jeep Cherokee.**

Chapter 2 Ten Forward

Lee unpacked his bag and sat down on the bed. He could get used to this room. He could certainly get used to the woman who lived across the hall.

He stepped into the bathroom for a quick shower and changed into a casual outfit of pants and a dark blue long sleeved shirt. He checked himself in the mirror and walked out the door of his quarters. He was heading to Ten-Forward and hoped he'd get to know this beautiful commanding officer better.

He stepped into the turbo lift feeling lighter than he had since Dee's death.

Bekah changed into a green dress that Deanna had given her for her last birthday. It was long sleeved and had a wrap style. Deanna said it was a flattering look for her and Bekah took her word for it. She brushed her hair and let it fall past her shoulders. She fastened her heart pendant around her neck. A gift from her brother for the same birthday. She slipped on her shoes and headed out the door.

She entered Ten-Forward and immediately found her brother holding court with their friends.

Geordi pulled the chair out for her and the waiter was quick to bring her a Margarita. Thanks to the invention of synthehol they could drink without the side effects of alcohol. She took a sip of her drink. She listened, halfway to another of Will's tales. She'd heard them all thousands of times but she never let her brother know it bored her.

Geordi sat down next to her. "How is the Major treating you," he asked.

"We just met a few hours ago and we'll start to work in the morning. I'll let you know tomorrow at the poker game," she said.

"Are you off bridge duty," he asked.

"Don't know . I'll have the watch if Will or the Captain asks. I know they want this taken care of as soon as possible, so we'll see what happens," she said."Well, speaking of the devil. The Major just walked in and he's attracting quite a lot of attention," Geordi turned in her chair to see and saw several woman approaching the clearly embarrassed Major Adama. "Maybe you should rescue him," she said to Geordi.

He smiled at his dear friend and went to the entrance of Ten-Forward.

"Major Adama, Geordi LaForge. Why don't you join us over here. It's less crowded," Geordi said. Lee looked relieved and nodded, following Geordi to the table where Bekah was sitting.

"Won't you sit down, Lee," she said, motioning to one of the empty chairs at the table. Geordi picked up his drink.

"I'm wanted at the Counselor's table, so I'm going to see what she wants. I'll see you later, runt," Geordi said, kissing Bekah's cheek. "Major."

Bekah wanted to hurt her two friends. Deanna for her conspiracy and Geordi for being complacent in it.

"Why don't you have a drink. There's no alcohol like you're used to, but they taste the same," she said.

"I don't know what to have," he said.

Bekah looked at Milo, the waiter who approached the table. "Please bring Major Adama here a mug of Tyrellian Ale. You'll like it. I drink it myself," she said.

Bekah took a sip of her drink and stared at the Major. He looked great in his flight suit. It hung on him in the right places, but seeing him out of uniform was a sight. She could easily see why the women on the ship came after him.

Milo sat the drink on the table and Lee took a sip. Bekah's Klingon friend, Worf he thought it was, stopped by the table to speak with Bekah. Lee took the opportunity to take in the site that was Rebekah Riker. Her long hair fell in waves past her shoulders and her delicate features seemed more so out of her uniform. She smiled as Worf as he walked away and turned her attention back to Lee.

"So, since we'll be spending all this time together we should get to know each other," Lee said, taking another drink.

"OK. What do you want to know," she asked.

"You're brother's on the ship. How is that working for you," he asked.

"Will and I were never close until I ended up here. He's fifteen years older and the last thing he wanted was a little sister hanging around. When mom died, dad took me on all kinds of missions. I was nearly kidnapped and killed several times and Will took charge. He sent me to an Academy boarding school. I ended up graduating very early and was posted to the Enterprise as my second assignment. Captain Picard asked me to join his crew. He wanted an experienced pilot and someone who could fill in on the various jobs aboard ship. Will and I didn't know we had gotten the same posting until the day he boarded the ship. We lived together for a while until I decided to start dating. Then I met the man I eventually married. Then I got divorced and here I am. Will's returned to his overprotective ways since it happened, but I know he means well. For a while he didn't think woman, especially his sister belonged on a ship that could face a war at any time. He doesn't think that any longer," she said.

"What changed his mind," Lee asked."I saved his life. Don't ask me to go into that one. It's a pretty painful chapter," she said, taking another drink.

"How about you? You join your military because of your father," she asked.

"You could say that. I actually like the military style. I did politics for a bit and I was a lawyer, but I am somehow called back to being a pilot. My dad's proud of me anyway," he said.

"My dad was proud until he found out about the divorce. Then he said I was a true Riker 'a screw-up at affairs of the heart,' I believe were his exact words," she said.

"I can't believe he would say that," Lee said.

"I've never had a close relationship with him. Dad and Will have made up from his screwed up childhood, but I can't forgive him for everything I went through," Bekah said, staring out the window of Ten-Forward.

"Bekah, don't think about that. I'm sorry I brought it up," he said."Hey, it's no big deal. I think the stress of everything that's happened in the last few days is making me more soft skinned then normal. I'm normally not an emotional person. I thought I'd defy the odds and stay married forever, but it wasn't to be," she said. "But I still believe in love. I don't think it's pointless.""I know the feeling. My parents divorced when I was young. It seemed easy to blame dad, but mom wasn't a saint. I married a woman that I didn't deserve. She was so wonderful and accepting and I wasn't exactly a great husband in the beginning. Things got better and then we had a fight over my political and legal beliefs. We separated. One night we reunited and had dinner," Lee said. His voice changed. Bekah was concerned with the tone of his voice. "After that date she went back and shot herself. There was nothing I could do. I was on my way back to my room on Colonial One when I was asked to go to the morgue. It rocked me to the core and I struggled for a while," he said. Bekah noticed his eyes glassing over at the mention of his wife's suicide.

She reached out and grabbed his wrist. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Lee's brilliant blue eyes locked on Bekah's blue ones. Her own eyes were tearing upon hearing Lee's story about his wife. She felt like an intruder talking to him about something so personal, so private.

Lee squeezed her hand. "I loved her. And she loved me more than I deserved. I just hope I get a second chance one day," he said.

"Would you like to go for a walk," Bekah blurted out. She hated the emotional scene that was coming and she thought a change of scenery would help.

"Sure. You lead and I'll follow," Lee said.

He pulled Bekah's chair out for her and they headed toward the door of Ten-Forward. They stepped into the hallway leaving her 'family' smiling at what happened.

"I knew there was someone out there for Bekah. That Major is very good looking," Deanna said."I feel like I should be giving him the third degree," Will said, scowling into his drink."Will, your sister is a grown woman and a capable Starfleet officer. She can handle herself and anything that comes her way. I think you can relax," Deanna said.

***Is this the beginning of a new relationship? Will Lee allow himself to be happy? Will Bekah see Lee for what he could be?***


	3. The Walk

**This is a cross-over fic for Star Trek: The Next Generation and Battlestar Galactica, 2003. The premise is like a previous crossover, but I've twisted it. The remaining colonists have jumped to 'New Earth' and are seeking asylum with the Federation. Captain Picard and his crew are asked to take on the reassigning of the colonists and military personnel to new outposts and planets. Cmdr. Rebekah Riker, little sister to Cmdr. Will Riker, is the ship's second officer. She was married to Wesley Crusher and has recently divorced him. She's paired up with Major Lee Adama of Battlestar Galactica to relocate the people. Adama is the Colonists representative and was asked to take part by his father and the President of the Colonists. Lee is struggling with Dee's death and Bekah is struggling with the divorce. Bekah finds a friend and ally in Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace because the two are a lot alike. This deals with how they relocate the Colonists, discover the force behind all that has happened to both the Enterprise crew and the Colonists and how Lee and Bekah develop a relationship fraught with misunderstandings and missed chances. Can Bekah and Lee save humanity? **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the random ramblings including within. All STTNG and BSG characters belong to someone else. I do own Rebekah Riker and I have children, which everyone knows cannot be priced.**

Chapter 3: The walk

Bekah led Lee to the Holodeck. She pushed a button on the wall. "Computer, load program Rebekah Riker 23," she said.

"Program loaded. You may enter when ready."

The doors opened and revealed woods. A path led to a lake and in the distance mountains were visible."This is my favorite program. I have been here a thousand times and have yet to explore all the woodlands. The setting is what I make it and I can walk along the lake. I like the night time because it's supposed to be quiet and you're supposed to be alone. I don't have a care in the world here. I usually do this before a big mission or big task is to be done. It helps clear my head. I know the task ahead of us is both important and vital and there are thousands of people counting on us to give them the opportunity to go where they want to. It's a lot of pressure. I often wonder if I'm up for it," she said, walking down the path to the dock. She walked out onto the dock and took off her shoes. She put her feet into the water and leaned back, looking at the stars in the sky.

"You know for thousands of years, people looked at the stars and wondered what it would be like to touch them. To live among them. Now we do that. We've found worlds we never thought existed. Met new species unlike anything ever conceived," she said.

"And my people have faced the prospect of living their lives in space, drifting with no home. Now they have the opportunity to put down roots again. To start over. Who knew that achieving the far reaches of space would have you craving home," Lee said, joining Bekah on the dock.

"Home? That's an interesting concept," she said."Why? Do you have somewhere you consider home," Lee asked."The Enterprise. I lived at an Academy boarding school most of my childhood and then I joined Starfleet and I've lived on ships. Will and I were both born in Alaska on Earth, but I wouldn't consider that home. Will does. He spent more time there than I did. No, the Enterprise is definitely my home. I have family and friends here and I have a great life." She gave a wry smile. "If you ignore that whole divorce thing," she said.

"Do you want to talk about it," he asked."What's to talk about? I met Wesley at Farpoint Station. We talked about science and such. We started spending time together when I wasn't on duty and Wesley eventually became an acting ensign while waiting for his acceptance into the Academy. Our wedding nearly didn't happen because the ship was caught in a booby trap-like region of space. Everything we did drained our power. I should have taken that as a sign. As soon as we got free, we married. We were happy and talked about starting a family when he finished the Academy. His first year at the Academy he was injured in a flight accident that killed a good friend of his. He was never really the same after that. He lost a lot of his credits and had to repeat his first year again. Things went down hill from there. He was never happy with his progress at the Academy. Then came the relocation incident," she said. She took a deep breath and continued with her story. "I agreed with him. I told him I did, but I had to perform my duty. I'm a Starfleet officer. My duty is to follow orders, even if I don't agree with them. I knew the decision the Federation made was the wrong one, but there was nothing I could do. Wesley announced to the entire tribe that we were going to forcibly relocate them. It became very dangerous, very quickly. Several crew members were injured in clashes with the people. I was so mad at Wesley that I started yelling at him. I couldn't believe what had happened. I wanted nothing more than to forget the incident but Wes had enough. He hated the Academy all of a sudden and was leaving. He decided to join this Traveler and go with him to various galaxies. I figured he'd do that for a while and realize how much he missed me. I was content to wait, but he didn't want that. He told me to divorce him, but it took me four years to find him when I did file. My brother told me he thought it was a mistake, that I was too young. I guess he was right. So now I stand before you a divorced woman with no dating experience. That should go over well with the men that I meet," she said."Bekah, you aren't to blame for any of those things. I know how it feels to think you've done everything you can, but still fall short. I've felt like that my whole life. Of course, my problem was my father," he smiled at Lee. He was a good listener.

"We should head back. We have an early day in the morning and I still have a bridge officers meeting at 0700, Major," she said, getting up and heading toward the exit. "Computer door."

"This is amazing," Lee said as they headed out the door. They walked in silence back to their quarters. Lee stopped at Bekah's door. "Do you mind if I say something, Bekah," he asked her."Depends on what it is," she said, looking up at him.

"Most of the military women I've met try hard to be one of the guys. They don't let their guard down and be feminine because they don't have the chance. You're not like any woman I've ever met. And you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen," he said, smiling at blushed but she smiled a wide shy smile at him. He leaned in a kissed her cheek, whispering in her ear, "I was right."

Confused she asked, "Right? About what?"

"You have the most beautiful smile when you show a real one. You're fake smile from earlier is pretty good, but I figured the real one would be twice as beautiful. I was right," he said, walking backward and waving before entering his quarters. Bekah opened her door and stepped inside, still unsure of what had happened.

She removed her dress and put on her pj's and crawled into bed. She went to sleep dreaming of Lee's intense blue eyes and how they were so different from the brown eyes she thought she was going to love forever.

Bekah reported for her bridge officer's meeting at 0700. She greeted her fellow officers and sat down in the conference room."We'll do this meeting in my ready room tomorrow since Cmdr. Riker will be here with the Colonial's representative, Major Adama. They are coordinating the relocation of the colonials that are requesting to be moved. Anything that either the Commander or the Major need is to be handled. The top priority of the Federation is to get these refugees homes. They have all requested and were granted asylum by the Federation council and we will do what we can to accommodate them," Capt. Picard said.

The rest of the bridge crew nodded at his request.

"I'll want a report of your progress, Bekah," he said.

"Of course, sir," she replied.

They finished the rest of the meeting quickly. The Enterprise senior staff was a top-notch shift and any problems were usually ironed out before the senior bridge staff knew about it."Oh, Bekah. You will have the beta shift. Is that alright? I have to finish some reports for the admiral regarding this situation and Will has alpha watch. Data will relieve you, but the beta watch will be lacking a senior officer. Dr. Crusher offered but Dr. Marks went into labor and won't be able to work, so Beverly will have sick bay," Capt. Picard said."No problem, sir. I can handle that," Bekah rest of the senior staff left the room, leaving Bekah by herself.

She took her tablet out and set it on the desk. She called up the files she and Lee would need on the screen. She asked for a cup of tea from the replicator and started reading the requests coming from the Colonials.

Lee dressed in his dress uniform. It seemed strange to wake up on another ship surrounded by hundreds of other military officers, yet feel detached from them.

These people had been through a war themselves. He'd read in his briefing report about the Federation's pervious wars with the Klingons and their recent dealings with the Borg and the Dominion. Everyone was now either an ally or they had formed a peace with each other that could get blown to hell by some perceived slight, real or imagined. He didn't know how Bekah did it. Dealing with species and worlds and never knowing if they could fully be trusted.

He shook his head. He couldn't dwell on that at the moment. He had a job to do and it was going to be hard enough to do it without thinking of the beautiful commander he was working with on the project.

He'd received a message from Starbuck regarding the wishes of those on Galactica. He took her report and proceeded toward the conference room off the main bridge.

***That was pure fluff, but I wanted to get a good foundation going before the heavy drama starts to happen. *** -mereditholiver


	4. First Day of Work

**This is a cross-over fic for Star Trek: The Next Generation and Battlestar Galactica, 2003. The premise is like a previous crossover, but I've twisted it. The remaining colonists have jumped to 'New Earth' and are seeking asylum with the Federation. Captain Picard and his crew are asked to take on the reassigning of the colonists and military personnel to new outposts and planets. Cmdr. Rebekah Riker, little sister to Cmdr. Will Riker, is the ship's second officer. She was married to Wesley Crusher and has recently divorced him. She's paired up with Major Lee Adama of Battlestar Galactica to relocate the people. Adama is the Colonists representative and was asked to take part by his father and the President of the Colonists. Lee is struggling with Dee's death and Bekah is struggling with the divorce. Bekah finds a friend and ally in Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace because the two are a lot alike. This deals with how they relocate the Colonists, discover the force behind all that has happened to both the Enterprise crew and the Colonists and how Lee and Bekah develop a relationship fraught with misunderstandings and missed chances. Can Bekah and Lee save humanity? **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the random ramblings including within. All STTNG and BSG characters belong to someone else. I do own Rebekah Riker and a minivan.**

Chapter 4: First day of work

The turbo lift door opened and revealed the bridge. He saw Commander Riker sitting in the captain's seat in the center of the bridge. He noticed the Klingon, Worf, at what he assumed was the security station. He saw Data and an ensign he didn't know sitting at the Conn stations. Deanna, Bekah's sister-in-law and ship's counselor saw him emerge from the turbo lift."Major Adama. Welcome to the bridge. The conference room is just across there," she said, pointing to the door directly across from him.

"Thank you, ma'am," he said, walking to the door.

The whooshing of the door still caught him off guard. He stood in the door way and saw Bekah was talking with Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace.

"I sent the initial requests from Galactica to Lee. I'll be joining your officers and I'll be speaking with what ever military personnel are on the other ships in the fleet. Hopefully, everyone will have filled out their paperwork and make this easier on you and Lee," Kara said."Kara, thank you for assisting with this matter. I'm sure the Colonials feel much better knowing there are personnel from their military expressing their requests. I'm sure that Major Adama and myself can accommodate everyone. We'll start with the Galactica personnel," she said.

Lee entered the room. "Starbuck, Comm… I mean, Bekah," he said.

"Good morning, sunshine," Kara said, causing her and Bekah to laugh.

"Speaking of Galactica's crew, have you thought about what you would like to do," Bekah asked her as Lee sat down across from her.

"No. I figured I'd see what was out there and make a decision then," she said."Well, please consider flight instructor. Starfleet could certainly use someone with your…boldness and ingenuity to spark a fire in those young cadets," Bekah said."You are a true diplomat, Bekah," Starbuck said, laughing at her. Bekah smiled.

"I'll be back this afternoon with what I've collected. See you both later. Bye, Lee," Starbuck said as she left the conference room.

"Flight instructor? That's perfect for her. If she can get passed that, well I don't know what you call it," Lee said, smiling.

"Distain for authority? I've had a touch of that myself," Bekah said.

"I find that hard to believe," Lee said.

"I'll have to get Will to tell you the story because it sounds better when he tells it. Let's see how many of these crew members we can reassign," Bekah said and she and Lee set about their work.

Four hours later, they had reassigned many of the Galactica's crew to various space stations and Deep Space installations. Their various skills would come in handy and they would be filling civilian jobs on those stations. The various captains of the stations were forwarded lists of those that would be reassigned. Bekah gave the captains three days from receipt of the files to voice their opinions. Anyone they didn't want on their crews, based on their files, would be assigned elsewhere. If there was no word from the captains after three days, the assignments would be official and the new members would be on their way to their new assignments by weeks end.

"The only ones that haven't expressed any interest in anything are you and Kara," Bekah said.

"I don't know what I want to do," Lee said."Well, we'll deal with you and Kara at the end of this. I just hope no one has objections to these lists. The relocation of the civilians will be hard enough without having to deal with the reassigning of those we've already done," Bekah said.

She got up and stretched. She ordered a mug of Earl Gray tea from the replicator, a habit she'd picked up from her many long talks with Captain Picard.

"Would you like something," she asked Lee.

"Coffee," he said.

Bekah got the coffee from the replicator. She placed it in front of Lee and turned to look out the window."We can do it, Bekah. It's only 50,000. I understand you've relocated a lot more than that. Several times," Lee turned around. "What? How did you know what I was thinking," she asked.

"I don't really know. Just thought that's what was bothering you," he said.

"I look out there and see those people and I can't believe how similar our histories have been. Those Colonists are all that is left of their race. The Cylons that you've befriended and formed an alliance with is a lot like our experiences with the Borg. Both of our histories are steeped with war and bloodshed. Amazing at how similar we are even though we've never had contact with each other," Bekah said."It is pretty amazing," Lee said, joining Bekah at the window.

"Let's get back to work," she said, returning to the screen in the conference room.

"The biggest problem is finding some place for the Taurons. Do you think their representative would be amiable to the thought of having them live on a planet and space station on the outskirts of the Gamma quadrant. Kind of like the gatekeepers of that area," Bekah asked.

"It's a possibility. They have expressed interest in being left alone. If they have a planet and distant outpost, that should satisfy their request. Plus they would still have Federation status so they could call if there was a problem," Lee said.

"OK. So let's get a proposal together and get Kara to deliver it to their representative. We'll give them three days to approve or reject the idea," Bekah said, looking at Lee. "That sounds good to me," he said.

"Oh, I've lost track of the time. I'm going to need to be on the bridge in ten minutes for the evening watch. Can you find your way back to your quarters," she asked, getting up from her seat.

"I'll be fine. I thought I'd look over this list of names and see if I can match up some families," Lee said.

"Sounds like a plan. Until tomorrow, Lee," Bekah said before disappearing out the door.

Lee watched her walk out the door. He was enjoying this time with her and wondered what he'd do when it came to an end.

He started looking through the lists, but decided he'd done enough for one day. He put the tablet he was using in the center of the table and headed out the door. He stood on the bridge, watching Bekah give her orders. She received various shift reports from the various areas of the ship. She gave her orders for a standard bridge watch and sat in the captain's chair, monitoring the ship from that seat. Bekah noticed him standing against the railing and motioned for him to have a seat. "Sit here. It's Deanna's seat, so you won't have access to any consoles and such. Nothing wrong with you watching how the bridge operations work around here," she said.

Lee sat and was in awe of how the ship functioned. He saw from the viewer the entire Colonial fleet in front of him. It was amazing.

"Sir, I'm detecting an unidentified ship approaching the fleet," Worf said, breaking into Lee's thoughts.

"Is it a Colonial ship," Bekah asked, immediately taking on a commanding stance.

"Negative, sir. We have all their information in the computer and would have identified it by name if it belonged to the fleet. I believe the ship is Ferengi in origin," Worf said."Ferengi? Those capitalist opportunists. They must have been monitoring our transmissions to the planet and to the various ships. I wonder what they would offer us this time," she said."Ferengi," Lee asked.

"An ugly species that is totally about opportunity. They'd sell their own family members if there was gold involved. A disgusting race. The only Ferengi's I've met that I've liked were Quark and his family from Deep Space Nine. That was a true Ferengi, but a Ferengi who knew how to make friends," Bekah said.

Worf coughed causing Bekah to laugh. "You just never met him on the right day, Worf," she said.

"What are you going to do," Lee asked.

"Sit here. The Ferengi know we will crush them if they touch one of those ships. Our firepower is superior to them, so we're just going to intimidate them for a while. They'll eventually ask us for something," Bekah said.

Bekah continued to have Worf monitor the Ferengi ship. Three hours later, they hailed the Enterprise.

"Well, that didn't take long," she said.

Worf grunted. "They must have found something they want."

Lee had returned to his quarters for dinner, but had asked Bekah if he could come back and watch bridge operations. Bekah had agreed and Lee left the bridge.

"Put them through, Mr. Worf," Bekah said.

Suddenly the screen was filled with the face of a familiar Ferengi, Quark.

"Quark! If I had known it was you, I would have contacted you sooner. Why aren't you on DS9," she asked, concerned for her friend.

"It's Nog. He was injured in an accident at the Academy. Would it be possible for me to come aboard your ship? They won't let me see Nog until after their investigation is complete. That's all the information they would give me," he said."Of course. I'll send Worf to meet you in the transporter room. I'll arrange for quarters for you and I'll see if I can find out what's going on with Nog," she said before the screen when blank.

Worf started walking toward the turbo lift. "Don't hurt him," she said, smiling at her friend.

Worf responded with a growl causing Bekah to laugh.

She returned to the Captain's chair and made sure quarters were secured for Quark. She sent the info to the transporter room so Worf would know where to place Quark.

"Mr. White, would you contact the head of Starfleet Medical. Tell them Rebekah Crusher wants to find out the condition of a patient. A Ferengi cadet named Nog," she asked the Conn.

"Aye, sir," he said before setting about his task.

Bekah continued monitoring ship wide systems while waiting for the call.

"Sir, the head of Starfleet Medical is on a secure channel," Mr. White said.

Pondering the odd request of a secure channel, Bekah asked it be patched into the Captain's Ready Room. Bekah entered the room and sat at the Captain's desk.

"This is Rebekah Riker-Crusher, Commander Starship Enterprise, Alpha-Epsilon-8-7-2-Theta."

Immediately the Starfleet physician came on the screen.

"Rebekah, it's good to hear from you," he said.

"You, too, Dr. Twaski. Why the secure channel," she asked.

"It's about that cadet. Nog is fine. Starfleet wasn't sure if the Ferengi claiming to be his father really was his father. You know Starfleet doesn't trust the Ferengi 100%. We wanted him to beam down to the planet before we revealed anything," he said.

"Well, I know Nog and Quark personally and I can assure you that Quark is who he says he is. He's just transferred to the Enterprise and allowed the Ferengi ship to leave our space. I told him I would find out what happened to his son. He's scared something big happened to him," Bekah said.

"Nothing like that, just a broken arm. It was a flight accident. As a matter of fact, it was a lot like the one that Wesley had when he was here," the doctor the mentioning of Wesley's name, Bekah visibly blanched.

"What's the matter, Bekah," the doctor asked.

"I have to apologize for the use of deception to get you on the line. Wesley and I divorced recently, but I didn't think you'd answer me if I didn't use the Crusher name," she said."Divorce. I had no idea. Wesley was just here a few days ago, giving a speech to the Quantum Mechanics students about the realignments to warp coils that he's developing. He mentioned he was going to be a father and I congratulated him. I didn't think to ask who because I assumed he was talking about you," the doctor said.

Bekah felt like she'd had her breath stolen. Her heart stopped. She couldn't believe it. Not only had he decided to divorce her, but he'd gotten someone pregnant while they were still married. Granted they were separated and filing for divorce, but they were still married.

"Well, I'll make sure to tell Beverly. Thanks for your time, Doctor," she said, ending the conversation.

"Commander Riker to Lieutenant Worf," Bekah said into her communicator. Worf had earned the rank of Lieutenant Commander during his brief tenure on Deep Space Nine, but he liked being called Lieutenant on the Enterprise. He was grateful to be back on the ship he called his home.

"Worf here."

"Tell Quark that Nog is fine. Starfleet wanted to make sure it was really Nog's father and not someone posing at his dad to get information. He can beam down when ready and he can stay here until things are straightened out," Bekah told Worf."Understood. Worf out."

Bekah then thought about the conversation with Nog's doctor. Wesley had been at Starfleet Academy recently and was telling people he was going to be a father. She knew it shouldn't hurt her, but it did. Bekah was more angry than upset at what she had just learned.

"Commander Riker to Dr. Crusher," she said into her communicator."Dr. Crusher here. Everything OK, Bekah," the doctor answered."Will you be able to see me after watch? I have something to talk to you about," she said."Sure. Come by sick bay after your bridge watch," the doctor answered."Thanks. Riker out."

Bekah took a few deep breaths and stood up from the Captain's chair and headed for the door. She smoothed down her shirt before she walked through the door and resumed her place on the bridge. Lee had returned to the took one look at Bekah and knew something was bothering her.

Bekah kept her professional demeanor for the remainder of her watch. Soon, she was relieved by Data. He required little update from Bekah and she left the bridge, Lee following behind entered the turbo lift and Bekah asked for sick bay.

"Are you feeling OK," Lee asked."I have to see Dr. Crusher about something. I'll find you when I'm done. I can't stay long. I should get some sleep since we should have more stuff to take care of with the relocation tomorrow," Bekah said."Sure. I'll wait up for you," Lee said.

Bekah stepped off the turbo lift and Lee found himself alone. He headed back to his quarters and waited, hoping Bekah would tell him what was bothering her. He entered his quarters and found Kara sitting on his sofa. "Hey. What are you doing here," he asked, giving his best friend a hug.

"Just wanted to check on you. See how this posh ship is treating you. Bekah offered me a cabin on this luxury liner and I think I might take her up on that offer because it seems to be treating you well," she said.

Lee smiled at her.

"Of course, it could have something to do with that sweet Commander you're working with," Kara said.

"Bekah is a beautiful woman. I'm enjoying my time with her," he said."Frak that, Lee. Have you made a move on her," Kara asked."You cut to the chase, don't you. No I haven't. I kissed her cheek, but that's all. Bekah's such a wonderful person, I don't want to ruin her," Lee said.

"Lee, you won't. What happened to Dee wasn't your fault. We were in a time that would have depressed anyone and instead of talking about it, she took a different way out. If you and Bekah are right for each other, you'll know. Trust me," she said.

"Where are your quarters," Lee asked.

"Deck 14. I just wanted to make sure I had a chance to see you. I'm going to change and head to Ten-Forward. You want to hang with me," she asked.

"I told Bekah I'd wait for her. She had bridge duty for a few hours and she was meeting with Dr. Crusher. She's meeting me when she's done," Lee said."OK. I'll see you later," Kara said, exiting his quarters.

Lee sat on the couch and looked through the list of assignments from Galactica. He couldn't believe how much they still needed to do, but he was glad to be working with Bekah on the assignment.

***Love is in the air! What's going to happen to our new almost-couple?*** -mereditholiver


	5. Things Change

**This is a cross-over fic for Star Trek: The Next Generation and Battlestar Galactica, 2003. The premise is like a previous crossover, but I've twisted it. The remaining colonists have jumped to 'New Earth' and are seeking asylum with the Federation. Captain Picard and his crew are asked to take on the reassigning of the colonists and military personnel to new outposts and planets. Cmdr. Rebekah Riker, little sister to Cmdr. Will Riker, is the ship's second officer. She was married to Wesley Crusher and has recently divorced him. She's paired up with Major Lee Adama of Battlestar Galactica to relocate the people. Adama is the Colonists representative and was asked to take part by his father and the President of the Colonists. Lee is struggling with Dee's death and Bekah is struggling with the divorce. Bekah finds a friend and ally in Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace because the two are a lot alike. This deals with how they relocate the Colonists, discover the force behind all that has happened to both the Enterprise crew and the Colonists and how Lee and Bekah develop a relationship fraught with misunderstandings and missed chances. Can Bekah and Lee save humanity? **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the random ramblings including within. All STTNG and BSG characters belong to someone else. I do own Rebekah Riker and a Netflix subscription.**

Chapter 5: Things change

Bekah entered sick bay and found Dr. Crusher in her office. Bekah walked in and pushed the button to shut the door. Beverly looked up from her computer and gave Bekah a questioning look. "This is big. I don't want anyone to accidentally hear it," Bekah said, sitting in front of Bekah.

"What's the matter," Beverly asked her former daughter-in-law. Since the divorce, they hadn't spent much time together and Beverly missed having meals with her 'daughter.'

"I contacted Starfleet Medical. A friend from DS9 has a child at the Academy. He was injured and Quark contacted me to see if I could help. Anyway, the doc mentioned Wes had been at the Academy to give a speech. Wesley mentioned he was going to be a father. Dr. Twaski didn't ask who the mother was because he didn't know that Wes and I were divorced. Did you know about this," Bekah asked.

Beverly was shocked. She didn't know anything about Wesley's impending fatherhood and was shocked he hadn't told her.

She shook her head. "No, I didn't. I knew he had gone back to the Academy and was looking forward to his first posting on the Titan," she said.

"Well, maybe you should find him and see if he is indeed going to be a father. You should be able to see your grandchild. I wonder if Will knows Wes is going to be on his crew," Bekah said.

"I don't know. I can't believe that Wesley didn't tell me something as big as him becoming a father. I can't believe that," Beverly said.

Bekah stood up. "I'm not upset. I'm angry that he was with someone while we were still married. I've missed five years because I believed I was still married. I can't believe he didn't feel the same way and is having children when he said he wasn't ready with me. I guess we shouldn't have married. I should have listened to Will when he said I was too young. Guess he was right," Bekah said. She didn't give Beverly a chance to respond. She walked out the door and headed for her quarters.

When she stopped in front of her quarters, she was drawn to Lee's door. She knew he was waiting to find out what was had happened. She rang the 'bell' on his door and Lee immediately called her inside. He stood up and rushed to her side.

Bekah sat on the couch and Lee joined her."I found out that my ex-husband is having a child with someone. Will's leaving in six months to become the captain of the Titan and Wesley will be among his crew. I can't believe no one told me these things. Apparently, out of sight, out of mind is something he believed. We weren't even divorced when that happened. I needed to talk to Beverly and see if she knew anything about it," Bekah said."I'm sorry, Bekah," he said.

Bekah started crying and Lee wrapped her in his a few minutes, she pulled her head up and looked at him."What is wrong with me? I wanted to have a family with him, but he said he wasn't ready for kids. I went along with everything he wanted to do because I thought it was the best thing for my marriage. I figured if we did things his way it would be easier when we did start a family. He would have done everything he wanted and would be ready. What is wrong with me," she asked pain in her eyes caused Lee to hurt. Bekah's vibrant personality and beauty proved to him that this ex-husband of hers was a fool. He rubbed Bekah's back and held her as she cried. When he sensed she'd calmed down, he pulled her chin up to look at him.

"There is nothing wrong with you. He's the one with the problem. If he couldn't see what he had in front of him, he's a fool. He's definitely not as smart as he seems. I would never do that to you," Lee said.

Bekah stared into his eyes and saw something she didn't think she'd see. She saw desire. She saw someone who cared about her. Lee tilted his head and kissed her. The kiss was short and sweet, but it awakened feelings Bekah had thought she had lost.

Lee pulled back and saw Bekah smile. He smiled back and leaned back in and kissed her again. Bekah wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Soon they were lost in each other and the only place this could end up was the bed. Lee and Bekah kissed their way to the bed and Lee slowly lowered Bekah down on it. He looked in her eyes and said, "Are you sure."Bekah grabbed him and gave him a passionate kiss, giving him the answer he needed.

Later, they were a tangle of arms and legs, covered by a single sheet on the bed.

Bekah had never felt so alive in her life. She'd never felt like that before. Wesley had never come close to making her feel this way.

Lee felt Bekah move in the bed and he immediately wrapped her tighter in his arms.

"Good morning," he said, kissing her.

"Good morning," she said, closing her eyes as he kissed her."Wow," he said.

Bekah blushed. "Yeah," she said. "I should head back to my quarters and change. I'll see you in a few minutes," she said, searching for her clothes on the floor. "I'll come over when I'm done with my shower," he nodded, pulling her shirt back over her head. "That sounds great," she said. She leaned over and kissed him and headed out the door.

Lee couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He had a spring in his step as he headed to the shower. Never had he had a night like that with a woman and he couldn't believe how wonderful he felt.

Bekah headed to her shower. She couldn't believe she, not only slept with Lee, but didn't feel the least bit guilty about having a great time. And what a great time she had.

She had just stepped out of the shower when she heard the 'ring' of her door. She said 'come in' and went to change into her uniform."Bekah," Lee called."I'm in my room," she said.

Lee walked into her room and saw her changing into her uniform. She brushed her hair and was putting it into a twist when Lee wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"What was that for," she asked, turning around in his arms and facing him.

"Because you're incredible and I'm finding myself caring for you, a lot, even though we just met," he said."I know the feeling," she said.

They shared another kiss before Bekah broke them apart. "We do have a job to do," she said, smiling at him.

"To be continued," Lee said, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously.

Bekah laughed and the two walked out the door to the turbo lift.

Cmdr. Riker was exiting his quarters and stopped to join his sister and Lee in their walk.

"Morning, sis, Major," Will said. "How are you enjoying our ship, Major Adama," he asked.

"It's a wonderful ship and your crew has been most accommodating in helping," Lee said. He noticed Will and Bekah shared the same blue eyes, much like him and his father.

"I'm glad you are enjoying your time and are having success in the relocations. You are working with one of our best," Will said, smiling at his sister.

"You might be a bit biased, Will," she said.

"Your sister is special, Commander," Lee said, shooting a look at Bekah. Bekah smiled at Lee's glance and hoped she wouldn't start blushing.

The trio stepped off the turbo lift, not a moment too soon for Bekah and she and Lee headed to the conference room.

This process repeated itself for three weeks, until they were nearly done with the requests and were now just waiting for the acceptances from the various ships. Those that had been approved were already being moved.

They went through the lists of the remaining Colonials to be relocated.

Lee was going over a list from the civilian ship, Cassiopeia. She had been transporting people between the various colonies. She had been the farthest out when the attack had occurred and barely caught up with the fleet during their first jump.

His eyes glanced over the list, but stopped on one name: Amy Lyndon. He re-read the name three times before he had to go and see if it was really 'his' Amy.

Bekah noticed something had changed in Lee's appearance and asked him what was bothering him."I need to head to the Cassiopeia. I might have found someone I know. I'll let you know," he said, rushing out of the conference room door.

Bekah was left staring after him, gaping at his departure. She wasn't sure what to make of what happened, but she picked up the tablet he'd been reading when he rushed out. The highlighted name didn't mean anything to her, but she was determined to ask Kara about it as soon as possible.

Lee rushed to the shuttle bay. He'd contacted the Cassiopeia and told them to expect his fighter. He wanted to see for himself if Amy was alive. If her and his child had indeed survived the attack on Caprica.

Bekah left the conference room and headed to the deck Starbuck's quarters were on and headed toward the 'rang the bell' and entered at Starbuck's insistence.

"Bekah or should I call you 'Daphne,'" Kara asked, laughter in her voice.

"I get it. Daphne the unrequited love of Apollo. Don't know if it's exactly fitting, but I'll go with it," Bekah said."How are things going with the relocation? With Lee," Kara asked.

Bekah sat down next to her on the sofa. "Lee is a wonderful man, but you know that because you've been friends for so long. I need to ask you something since you have been friends for all these years and must know everything about him," Bekah said.

"Pretty much," Starbuck answered.

"Who is Amy Lyndon," Bekah asked. She watched the look on Starbuck's face and her heart broke.

"She was Lee's girlfriend," Bekah asked Kara, half question, half statement.

"Yes, but she died in the explosion on Caprica. She had been dating Lee for a while, but she wasn't really cut out for the military life. She was sad all the time. She wasn't depressed because the doctors said she could get herself out of it. Well, she got pregnant during a posting Lee had back to Caprica. He wanted to marry her so she and their child could come to the postings he received. He wanted them to be a family. He cried for hours when he found out they were lost on Caprica in the first attack," Starbuck said.

"How would he react if he found out she might not be dead," Bekah asked.

"What are you talking about," Starbuck asked.

She handed her the tablet with Amy's name on it and waited for her reaction. "Oh my gods, she's alive," Starbuck said.

"It would appear so. He's headed to the Cassiopeia to see her. I just didn't know the story involved a child," Bekah said.

"Lee must be going crazy," Starbuck said.

"I wouldn't know how he feels considering he rushed out of the conference room pretty quickly. He didn't mention anything to me. Guess it was too much to hope for," Bekah said.

"Lee cares about you. I could tell that last night," she said.

"Yeah, but Amy was with him and thinking of marrying him and they were having a baby. I can't compete with that. I'm just the second-in-command of a Galaxy class starship who's divorced and has a happily married over bearing brother butting into her life," Bekah said.

"I'm sure Lee's coming back over to talk with you," Starbuck said.

"I want to believe that Kara, but I'm not holding out too much hope," Bekah said, getting off the couch. "Thanks, Kara. I needed someone to talk to," Bekah said before heading out the door.

***Did Lee's girlfriend and child survive the attack on Caprica. Is she really aboard the Cassiopeia? Is Bekah going to have a little secret of her own to reveal?*** -mereditholiver


	6. Surprises

**This is a cross-over fic for Star Trek: The Next Generation and Battlestar Galactica, 2003. The premise is like a previous crossover, but I've twisted it. The remaining colonists have jumped to 'New Earth' and are seeking asylum with the Federation. Captain Picard and his crew are asked to take on the reassigning of the colonists and military personnel to new outposts and planets. Cmdr. Rebekah Riker, little sister to Cmdr. Will Riker, is the ship's second officer. She was married to Wesley Crusher and has recently divorced him. She's paired up with Major Lee Adama of Battlestar Galactica to relocate the people. Adama is the Colonists representative and was asked to take part by his father and the President of the Colonists. Lee is struggling with Dee's death and Bekah is struggling with the divorce. Bekah finds a friend and ally in Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace because the two are a lot alike. This deals with how they relocate the Colonists, discover the force behind all that has happened to both the Enterprise crew and the Colonists and how Lee and Bekah develop a relationship fraught with misunderstandings and missed chances. Can Bekah and Lee save humanity? **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the random ramblings including within. All STTNG and BSG characters belong to someone else. I do own Rebekah Riker and a new Blu-Ray DVD player.**

Chapter 6: Surprises

Bekah headed toward her quarters. The last thing she wanted to do was worry about her mission. She wanted to spend some time nursing the broken heart that she knew, going in, she was going to have. 'A guy like that had better things to do. You might be pretty, Bekah, but you're everyone's best friend,' she thought to herself.

However, duty reared its head and Bekah returned to the conference room to prepare the next batch of transfer paperwork.

Lee landed on the Cassiopeia and headed toward his welcoming party. "Major Adama. I'm Ben Withers. I heard your request. Might I ask why a military officer would want to speak to a civilian passenger on a civilian ship," he asked."Because I have reason to believe that the woman in question is my girlfriend that I believed died on Caprica," Lee said. "Well, I'll take you to her, Major," Ben said. Lee followed him down several hallways while desperately trying to get a hold of his queasy stomach.

For the fifth time that day, Bekah had rushed to the bathroom and wiped her face with a damp cloth. She didn't understand what was wrong with her. She stared at herself in the mirror. She then realized what might be the cause of her problem. If she was right, she couldn't get confirmation on the Enterprise.

'What can I do,' she thought to herself.

She walked back into her living space and saw the Galactica outside her windows. Then it hit her. She rushed to her communication station and asked to be connected to the Galactica.

"This is Galactica. Is anything wrong, Commander," Admiral Adama asked.

"No, sir, but I was wondering if I could have a word with Doc Cottle," she asked, hoping he wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Of course. We'll patch you through," Adama said.

"What does the second officer of the Enterprise want with me," came the Doc's gravelly reply."I was wondering if you were free. I am supposed to do an inventory with you and see if we can restock your supplies," Bekah said, thinking on her feet."That's fine. I'll be on duty all day," he said."Thank you, Doc," she said before ending the then walked out of her quarters and headed for the shuttle bay.

She entered the shuttle bay and found the bay empty. She set the controls to allow her to open the doors, but not get sucked out into space and then entered the shuttle.

"Commander Rebekah Riker to the bridge," she said."Go ahead, Commander," came the reply of the captain."There's something important I need to take care of on Galactica. I'll be back in a few hours," she said."Go ahead, Bekah, and do be careful," Picard said.

"I will, sir. Riker out," she powered up the shuttle craft and maneuvered it toward the shuttle bay doors.

The flight was very short, but she enjoyed it nonetheless.

Bekah landed her shuttle on the deck of Galactica and was met by Galen Tyrol.

"Commander! What do we owe this surprise," he asked."Just checking some supplies for the Doc," she said, holding up her shoulder bag as proof.

"Enjoy yourself," he said before turning back to his work.

She smiled at him and headed toward the hospital ward. She found Doc Cottle smoking a cigarette and sitting behind a stack of papers on the desk."Doc Cottle," Bekah asked."That's me. You must be Bekah. Want to tell me what this is about," he asked her.

"I want you to see if I'm pregnant," she asked."Any reason you couldn't get your doctor to scan you? You have more sophisticated equipment over there," he said."Because I need discretion. If I am pregnant, I don't need my former mother-in-law finding out first. Then everyone would know before I had a chance to process it. If I get you to help me, I know you won't tell a soul," she Cottle looked at the woman before him. He'd heard from the Admiral that Rebekah Riker was a beautiful woman and an extremely capable military officer. Bill Adama had commented to him that he could understand why Lee was smitten with her."I can do that. Do you want to wait here while I run the test," he asked her, getting the stuff together to do the blood draw."Yes. I can do that inventory while I'm waiting," she doctor worked quickly and took the specimen to the lab to have it run. Bekah started looking through the cabinets and noting what the doctor was in desperate need of so she could have the replicator on the Enterprise make what he needed.

He returned 30 minutes later, after he read her report and told her that, yes, she was couldn't help but smile. Despite the turmoil in her life, she found herself surprisingly calm about the whole situation.

She left the medical ward after giving her thanks to Doc Cottle. She knew that he wouldn't betray her confidence. She thought it was a nice way to practice medicine. Despite all the progress Starfleet had made in field of medicine, they had stripped away the privacy that had protected the patient for centuries. She knew if she'd had the test done on the Enterprise, even if Dr. Crusher wasn't there, the fact that she'd been there and the fact that she needed a pregnancy test would be all over the ship before she hit the turbo lift.

She headed back to the hanger bay when she was stopped by Admiral Adama.

"Commander, might I have a word," he asked her."Of course," Bekah replied, following the Admiral to his quarters.

"Did you get to work with Lee today," the Admiral asked."No, sir. I haven't worked with Major Adama in several days. He's been spending a lot of time on the Cassiopeia. I figured he would have talked to you," she said.

"He didn't. He came onboard and was very excited about something. I thought it was a new relationship with you. I saw something special there. He went to his quarters and took off in his Viper," Admiral Adama said."I'm certain that my involvement with Lee doesn't have a thing to do with his excitement. He found his girlfriend from Caprica. The one that was pregnant," Bekah said."What," Admiral Adama asked.

"Amy is on the Cassiopeia. He found her name on a manifest and took off. I haven't seen him. He's sent me several messages that he needs to speak with me, but I haven't talked to him in a few days," she said.

Admiral Adama sat on his couch. "I knew nothing about Amy," he said.

"I'm sorry if I revealed something I shouldn't have, sir. I was trying to answer your question truthfully. I'm sure he's waiting to make sure everything is OK before he talks to you or has you meet your grandchild. He probably wants to talk to me about ending our brief relationship," Bekah said, sitting down next to him. Having actually said it out loud had left her hollow. As much as she was fighting it, she loved Lee. Being pregnant with his child just solidified it.

Admiral Adama turned to her. "Do you care about my son," he asked faced him, blue eyes meeting blue eyes. "I love him, sir," she said, her voice barely a whisper. "That's why I'm not stopping him from doing, whatever it is he's doing with Amy," she said."Does he know," he shook her head. "It's an impossible situation." She stood and faced the Admiral. "I'll finish with the assignments and send you a report." She started toward the door, but turned back around. "It's been a pleasure meeting you, sir. Someday I'd like to hear your war stories. You're a credit to your people, sir. You helped them survive and that's amazing to me. You remind me a lot of Captain Picard. Bye," she said, before slipping out the door quickly.

Admiral Adama stared at the empty doorway that once held Bekah. He really liked that girl and only hoped Lee understood how noble she was being for him. He turned around and headed for his desk with President Roslin entered the room."Hi, Bill," she said."Laura! What do I owe this honor," he said, smiling at her.

"I thought I saw Rebekah leave this area and was going to talk to her, but she seems to have disappeared," she said."Bekah came by to help with Doc Cottle's restock. She and I chatted for a bit before she quickly ran out of here," he said.

"What did you do," Laura asked."Nothing! We were talking about Lee and she mentioned that, after all this time, Lee found a girlfriend he'd had on Caprica. Apparently this girlfriend was pregnant and Lee thought they had both died in the initial attack on Caprica. She's on the Cassiopeia. Lee hasn't spoken to Bekah since he left," he said."Bekah's in love with him," Laura looked at Laura. "How did you know that? I had to ask her to find out," he said."It's a woman thing. Besides, the few times I've seen them together, they have that look about them," she said.

"What do I do about this," he asked Laura. "Nothing. Let them figure it out. You have a hard enough time figuring out your love life," she said smiling at him. Bill wrapped Laura in his arms and kissed her before they settled down on the couch to discuss important matters.

Bekah boarded the shuttle and was surprised to find Kara sitting in the co-pilot seat.

"What are you doing," she asked her new friend."Lee's coming back to the Galactica to find you," Kara said."How did he know I was here," Bekah asked.

"He called your ship and your brother said you were here helping Doc Cottle. I thought I'd come and find you to tell you he wants to talk with you," she said."I know he wants to end the relationship, so I don't need to get the 'let's be friends speech.' I just need closure," Bekah said.

Kara looked at her. It was unnerving to Bekah to find someone who was just like her. Kara grinned. "You're pregnant," she said.

A look of total horror passed on Bekah's face for a brief instant before she recovered.

"What are you talking about," Bekah asked her friend."I saw that look. You are pregnant! Did you tell Lee," Kara asked, excitement in her voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bekah said again, refusing to meet Kara's eyes."Don't give me that, Bekah. You know what I'm talking about so don't act like you don't frakking know," Kara said, anger in her voice.

"Fine. Yes, I am pregnant. But what does that have to do with Lee," Bekah asked."It's Lee's," Kara said.

"Why would you assume that," she raised her eyebrows at that statement causing Bekah to blush."I know it's Lee's. I know you care about him. I'm here to tell you to go for it," Kara said."Thanks for the vote of confidence, but I don't think it's my decision. Lee's with Amy right now. He has been for a few days," Bekah said."Why don't you talk to Lee and let him tell you what he wants," Kara said.

"I'll talk to him whenever he wants, but it's a moot point. He made his choice," Bekah said. Kara got out of the seat and pointed out the window. "Looks like he's decided right now is a good time," Kara said.

Bekah looked at the window and saw Lee standing at the front of the shuttle. Kara opened the back hatch and left the shuttle. Lee ran around and got on board the shuttle and sat in the co-pilots seat next to Bekah."You want to ride back to the Enterprise," Bekah asked."I want to talk to you," Lee said."We'll talk when we get to the Enterprise. I have a feeling I'll want to be in familiar surroundings when we have our talk," Bekah began her preflight and took off from the deck of the Galactica and headed toward the Enterprise.

***Lee and Bekah are together in the shuttle. Will they have their talk? Will Bekah tell Lee about the baby? Next chapter is a flashback for Lee.***


	7. The Meeting

**This is a cross-over fic for Star Trek: The Next Generation and Battlestar Galactica, 2003. The premise is like a previous crossover, but I've twisted it. The remaining colonists have jumped to 'New Earth' and are seeking asylum with the Federation. Captain Picard and his crew are asked to take on the reassigning of the colonists and military personnel to new outposts and planets. Cmdr. Rebekah Riker, little sister to Cmdr. Will Riker, is the ship's second officer. She was married to Wesley Crusher and has recently divorced him. She's paired up with Major Lee Adama of Battlestar Galactica to relocate the people. Adama is the Colonists representative and was asked to take part by his father and the President of the Colonists. Lee is struggling with Dee's death and Bekah is struggling with the divorce. Bekah finds a friend and ally in Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace because the two are a lot alike. This deals with how they relocate the Colonists, discover the force behind all that has happened to both the Enterprise crew and the Colonists and how Lee and Bekah develop a relationship fraught with misunderstandings and missed chances. Can Bekah and Lee save humanity? **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the random ramblings including within. All STTNG and BSG characters belong to someone else. I do own Rebekah Riker and a new computer.**

Lee followed his escort down the hallway. He was taken to a doorway.

"The woman you inquired about is in this room. I'll leave you to your reunion," Ben said before walking back the way they had come.

Lee knocked on the door.

A blonde with wide green eyes opened the door. Lee immediately recognized her as his Amy. Seeing Lee at her door, caused Amy to nearly pass out. Lee rushed into the cabin and caught her. He guided her to the couch in the room and sat her stared at Lee, as if trying to figure out if he was real.

"Lee," she asked.

"Yes," he said, brushing her hair from her face.

"I thought you were dead," he said."I knew you were alive," she said. She shook her head before continuing. "I was traveling to visit my family on Geminon when the attack happened. This ship joined up with the fleet. I didn't think anyone I knew was still alive," she said."I was flying to my father's decommissioning ceremony on the Galactica when the attack happened. I fought in the war and ended up the Colonials liaison to Starfleet," he said.

Amy and Lee shared a hug, but Lee felt distance. At least that's what he thought because something seemed off about hugging Amy.

He pulled away and asked her the question he'd been dying to ask since she had opened the door."What about the baby," he asked.

"I lost the baby," she said, standing up and pacing the floor.

"Gods, Amy, I'm sorry. I wish I could have been there to help you through that," he said.

"Lee, there's something I have to tell you," she said.

He looked at her. She gave a light smile and continued her pacing.

"You need to know the story. I thought I'd never see you again, so it wasn't that difficult to forget about it. Now you're here and I have to tell you what happened," Amy said."You don't have to talk about the miscarriage if you don't want to," he said."It's more than that. When I miscarried I had them test the DNA to see if it belonged to you or Ryan Russell," she said."Ryan Russell. My former wingman," Lee said, unable to believe what he just heard.

"The baby looked farther along than my dates suggested for you to be the baby's father. The test confirmed that he was actually three weeks older, but that wouldn't have helped him in his situation. You weren't the father of my child," she felt like his heart had been, not only ripped out, but slashed and stomped on as well. He had grieved for the loss of Amy, their child and their relationship. He thought they had a wonderful relationship, but Amy must not have been happy or she wouldn't have cheated.

"What happened," he asked.

"You were pressing me about moving out to Picon. I didn't have any idea what life was like beyond Caprica and I didn't know if I could make it. Ryan came out one night when I was with a group of girlfriends, maybe a week after you left. We all got a bit drunk and Ryan took me home. We slept together that night. The next morning he was still asleep and I expected myself to feel remorse or revulsion at what I had done, but I didn't. I actually felt pretty good at the time. Ryan and I started getting together right after that. The week you came home from Picon was difficult for me because you were there, but I was wanting Ryan. When I got pregnant, I figured it might be Ryan's but there was a chance it was yours. You seemed so excited when you found out that I didn't tell you what I suspected. Right before the attack I was outside and fell down the front stairs. They said the railing was loose and I had fallen because it gave way. I miscarried the baby and had them do a paternity test. It showed Ryan was the father. He knew there was a chance he would be and, since he still lived on Caprica, he would be easy to eliminate. I left and planned on staying a while with my family when the Cyclons hit," she sat back on the couch. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

He wasn't sure why Amy had felt the need to seek comfort in the arms of Ryan. He decided he needed to know and end whatever it was he had with Amy.

"Why did you sleep with Ryan," he asked her.

"I guess I was rebelling against you and domestic bliss. Ryan and I had been friends for a while before he became your wingman. He was always teasing me about being the epitome of domesticity. I guess I wanted some of that fun, carefree Amy I was before I met you. You were away a lot so it wasn't too hard to get together with him. When you got sent to Picon, it was much easier because he stayed on Caprica. It was my walk on the wild side. When I was with Ryan I realized that my heart didn't really belong to you any longer and I was fighting for something that wasn't really there. When I miscarried I was sad. Anyway, I was heading to Geminon to figure out what to do and how to tell you. When the attack happened, I thought for sure you were dead. I knew you were heading for Caprica. I had no idea about your father's ceremony," Amy said.

"I sent a letter to you explaining that I was going to be a week late returning home to Caprica because of my father's ceremony. You must have already been on your way to Geminon to see your family when the letter arrived," Lee said.

"I knew you were alive and I didn't want to see you because I didn't know what to tell you. I knew if I saw you, you would immediately ask about the baby and I didn't know how to answer you with that question. I didn't want to break your heart," Amy said.

"I'm not heartbroken. I'm sad. I want to know what I did so I don't do the same thing again. I don't want to ruin another wonderful, promising relationship because of something stupid I did," Lee said.

"I thought about contacting you a lot of times. I heard all the wonderful things you were doing when you were helping President Roslin and I was proud of you. I used Ryan's name for a while to keep you from finding me. I didn't know how to face you. When I was asked to fill out my request for relocation, I used my real name," she said.

"I'm helping coordinate the fleet relocations," Lee said."Ah, that explains why you found me," she said.

Lee stood and looked out the window. He saw the Enterprise in the distance and couldn't help but smile as he thought of Rebekah.

"I didn't want to hurt you, Lee. I just didn't know how to tell you what happened once I realized you were alive. I didn't really know until you started getting involved in the politics and stuff. I tended to keep to myself here on this ship. I had this small room to myself and I started helping out in the daycare the ship decided to start. Some of the skilled workers went to the refinery to work or the water treatment or one of the other utility ships. I figured I could at least help watch their children," she said.

"That's a good job for you," he said.

Amy smiled at him. Lee turned and walked to the door."Well, now that I know the truth and know you're safe, I'll return to the Galactica and my duties," he said.

"Lee, I want you to be happy. I hope you are," she said.

"I have met someone that already makes me happy. I'm sorry I didn't treat you the way you deserved and I'm sorry that I didn't know I wasn't treating you correctly. You must know I want nothing but happiness for you. I hope you have a great life where ever you decide to relocate. Bye," he said, giving her a hug and heading out the door. He stopped and leaned against the wall of the hallway and took a few deep breaths. He thought he'd feel more upset or lost, but he didn't. He was sad that Amy had lost the baby and that it wasn't his, but the demise of his relationship with Amy wasn't something to cry over. He had a wonderful relationship with Bekah that he needed to explore.

He went down to the hold where his Viper was and headed back to Galactica. He had some things he needed to take care of aboard the ship and wanted to finish his duties aboard Galactica before he asked to be transferred to the Enterprise permanently.

He landed his Viper and headed to find Kara. He needed to talk to her and get her perspective on this relationship with found Kara in the mess, talking smack with several of the other pilots.

"Starbuck, a word," Lee said, his words and tone shorter than he intended."Of course, Major," Kara said. She rolled her eyes at him which caused several of the other pilots to start laughing. She followed him to his office. He opened the door and let her in first before shutting the door behind them.

"You want to talk about Bekah," Kara stared at his friend, amazed, once again, that she knew what he was thinking.

"Yes, I do," he said before sitting on the couch.

"Well, first of all, what about Amy," she asked."How did you know about Amy," Lee asked."Bekah came to see me on the Enterprise and asked me if I knew Amy. I told her the story and then she asked how I thought you'd react if she were still alive. Bekah's convinced that, despite her feelings, you are meant to be with Amy," Kara said.

"Amy's baby wasn't mine. It was Ryan's," Lee said."Really? Wow, Lee, that's totally frakked up," Kara said, sitting next to Lee."But I'm not that upset that she cheated on me. I mean I hate like hell that she did, but I'm not ready to go after who ever it was that she slept with. I'm devastated about the loss of the baby and the fact that I grieved something that wasn't mine to begin with. I was thinking the whole time about how I needed to talk to Bekah," Lee said."How do you feel about Bekah," she asked him."I love her," he said without hesitation.

"Then you need to tell her that. She needs to hear that you do care and that Amy isn't the person you want to be with. And tell her about the baby not being yours. Bekah cares about you, she'll understand anything you tell her," she said.

"Do you think so? I mean, I did kind of run out on her without giving her an explanation. We slept together, several times and I didn't give her any reason for my leaving and I haven't called her. I've sent her a few messages, but I don't know if she's gotten them," Lee said."You better do something before it's too late," she said.

"I don't know if I can do this," Lee said."Wow, Lee! The one thing I never thought you would be is a coward. That's not a very good look for you," she said.

"I don't know if I can tell her I love her. The last time I thought that, I find out it was all a lie," he said.

"Lee, you have to tell her. Bekah's thinking you're going to end your relationship with her so you can build a life with Amy and your child. She's totally prepared to ignore her feelings to make you happy. You can't let her do that," Kara said.

"You think she'd do that," he asked her."If I were in love with you, I would," Kara said, nodding her head for reinforcement.

Lee leaned back on the couch and put his hands over his head. He couldn't believe what he was now dealing with. Suddenly, fighting a whole fleet of Cylon Raiders seemed easier than telling Bekah how he felt.

"I'll talk to her as soon as I find her," Lee said.

"That's a good start. You'll do great, Apollo," she said.

Kara and Lee shared a hug and Kara let herself out of the office.

Lee stood facing his desk. Should he risk it all and tell Bekah how he felt? Could he survive if she didn't feel the same way? Could he survive if he didn't at least TELL her what he was feeling? All the questions made Lee's head hurt, but he knew they needed to be asked and questioned.

He headed into his shower to ponder his many decisions.

He dried off and contacted the Communications officer and asked for a line to the Enterprise.

"Yes, Major, this is Commander Will Riker. What can I do for you," Riker asked.

"Is Bekah there," Lee asked."She traveled by shuttle to the Galactica this morning, Major. You haven't seen her," Will questioned.

"I haven't been back on board for very long. I'll try to find her. Thanks," Lee said.

He dressed quickly and went in search of Bekah.

He stopped by to see his father and was immediately rushed inside to have a moment with him."Dad, I have something important to take care of," he said, impatience dripping from his voice."This is important. It's about Bekah," Admiral Adama said. The meaning of Bekah's name cause Lee to give his father his full attention.

"Yes," he said.

"She's in love with you. For once, you're too dense to see it," the admiral said."You're the second person to point that out to me. I happen to like Bekah," he said.

"Good. Now will you tell me about Amy and this child," the Admiral asked.

"Amy was my girlfriend on Caprica before I got shipped to Picon. She told me before I left that she was pregnant. She didn't know if it was mine or Ryan Russell's. She miscarried and they did a paternity test. It showed that Ryan was the father, not me," he said."I'm sorry, son," Adama said.

"I'm fine, dad. Really. I need to head to the landing bay and check on the shuttle sending Bekah back. I have to talk to her," Lee said.

"Bekah could be very good for you, Lee. Don't frak it up," his father told took it as a dismissal and headed out the door.

Lee stood in the corridor trying to decide what way to go. He ran down to the hanger and saw Kara sitting in the co-pilots seat of the shuttle craft.

He saw her talking to Bekah. When Bekah's eyes met his through the window of the shuttle, he couldn't read her. He thought he saw love, but the resignation. He knew he'd treated her poorly and he wanted to fix it. He loved this woman desperately and couldn't face losing someone else he loved.

He saw Kara walk toward the back of the shuttle and he rushed to board before Bekah closed the door. Kara smiled as she passed and Lee took it as a good sign that Bekah was willing to talk to him.

He sat down in the co-pilot's seat.

"You want to ride back to the Enterprise," Bekah asked."I want to talk to you," Lee said."We'll talk when we get to the Enterprise. I have a feeling I'll want to be in familiar surroundings when we have our talk," Bekah began her preflight and took off from the deck of the Galactica and headed toward the Enterprise.

***Now it's going to get interesting. Here's a tease: _Bekah, who was piloting the shuttle with Lee back to the Enterprise, disappeared right in front of him. Lee, not knowing what happened, immediately contacted the Enterprise_.


	8. Disappearance

**This is a cross-over fic for Star Trek: The Next Generation and Battlestar Galactica, 2003. The premise is like a previous crossover, but I've twisted it. The remaining colonists have jumped to 'New Earth' and are seeking asylum with the Federation. Captain Picard and his crew are asked to take on the reassigning of the colonists and military personnel to new outposts and planets. Cmdr. Rebekah Riker, little sister to Cmdr. Will Riker, is the ship's second officer. She was married to Wesley Crusher and has recently divorced him. She's paired up with Major Lee Adama of Battlestar Galactica to relocate the people. Adama is the Colonists representative and was asked to take part by his father and the President of the Colonists. Lee is struggling with Dee's death and Bekah is struggling with the divorce. Bekah finds a friend and ally in Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace because the two are a lot alike. This deals with how they relocate the Colonists, discover the force behind all that has happened to both the Enterprise crew and the Colonists and how Lee and Bekah develop a relationship fraught with misunderstandings and missed chances. Can Bekah and Lee save humanity? **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the random ramblings including within. All STTNG and BSG characters belong to someone else. I do own Rebekah Riker and several cookbooks.**

Bekah, who was piloting the shuttle with Lee back to the Enterprise, disappeared right in front of him. Lee, not knowing what happened, immediately contacted the Enterprise. "This is Major Adama to the Enterprise. I have a problem," he said.

Cmdr. Riker's voice came over the Conn link. "What kind of problem," he asked.

"Bekah, I mean Cmdr. Rebekah Riker has disappeared. She was sitting here talking to me and the next second she's disappeared. Like a blink of an eye and she's gone. I'm requesting assistance to get the shuttle back to you guys and find the Commander," Lee said."Major Adama, I will bring the ship into the shuttle bay with the auto pilot. Do not worry about a thing," Data shuttle flew itself into the shuttle bay and Lee jumped out as soon as possible and was met on the deck by the Captain and Commander.

"You were talking to her and she left in a blink," Will asked.

Lee nodded. The prospect of speaking was too much on him at that moment."Let's get back to the bridge and see if we can locate our missing crewmember," the captain said.

The three men walked out of the shuttle bay and headed toward the bridge. Lee hoped they had some way of finding her and getting her back. After everything that had happened, he realized he was in love with her and had treated her shabbily by just rushing out on her. He promised the Gods he'd make up for it when he saw her again.

Bekah found herself in white room. White walls, white floor, white everywhere. She turned around and took in her surroundings. She thought about what happened and realized there was only one logical conclusion to all of this."Q! Show yourself," she said, defiantly.

Q appeared before her in the same garb he'd been in during their first encounter with the Q."My dear, dear child. Why are we yelling," Q asked.

"Because I wanted to make sure you were able to hear me when I demand that you send me home," she said.

"Oh no, Little Riker. It's not going to work that way. You're on trial for the cruelties done by this cruel and savage race you are a part of, humans," Q said."You need to get new material. That's the same line you used thirteen years ago and I believe you said the same thing nine years after that. Come to think of it, those are the same clothes. Please tell me you've washed them since then. And your charges are stupid. It wasn't true then and it isn't true now," Bekah said.

"Come now. You know all about what those Colonists did to those Cylons. The Cylons rose up and destroyed humankind. You respond by trying to kill their children.""The Cylons and the Colonists lived in harmony for 40 years. The Cylons attacked the Colonists. THEY are the ones that destroyed the humans from the 12 Colonies. The Colonists had nothing to do with what the Cylons did. They reacted by trying to save their race. Those 50,000 people are all that's left of their race. How can you say they are cruel and savage, Q," Bekah asked.

Q leaned back in his chair. "You forget, Little Riker, that the Colonists created the Cylons to make their lives easier. When the Cylons tired of slave labor, they rebelled. The Colonists decided to try and destroy them in an effort to get a hand on their little machines. Their efforts failed and they set out to destroy the Cylons. Now they have formed an alliance with them and have sought help from the Federation to start over. The Colonists know that if you are in an alliance with them, they will have the Federation on their side if the Cylons decided to defy again. Hence your species will participate in the annihilation or attempted annihilation of another innocent race," Q said.

Bekah stared at Q. Never in her life had she hated someone with such passion.

"Wait! How do you know so much about the Cylon and human relations? Is this part of some sick game you and the rest of the continuum have created for your own amusement," she asked, clearly disgusted at the prospect.

"Our involvement was only meant to prove that your race is cruel and savage. Everything that happened, the humans have done on their own," he said.

"YOU! You're responsible for all the hell that those people have been through? How could you after you saw what the Borg have done to our people? You introduced us to a threat that we weren't supposed to encounter for several more decades. You allowed the Cylons to create their plan and then unleash it upon the Colonists. All in the defense of proving your stupid hypothesis. You couldn't prove it all those years ago and you're trying to do it now," Bekah said. The anger and hurt she felt came rushing out.

"My dear, we only did what we needed to do to prove our point. Your race has attempted to annihilate millions from both sides of the galaxy. If you aren't cruel and savage then what would you call yourselves," Q asked her."Survivalists. Everything both groups of humans have done has been to survive. If those 50,000 people didn't believe they were going to have SOME chance of survival, they'd have given up and let the Cylons take them." she said. She started pacing, all to aware of Q and the rest of the continuum, listening to her ranting. "If our portion of humanity believed we couldn't survive, we wouldn't have resisted the Borg. Looking back on what I've seen during our dealings with the Borg and the Dominion, it was important for us to fight for what we've spent centuries building."

"Little Riker, what about what you've had occur? Your young love with the man-child, Wesley, fizzled. Then you fall into the arms of another man with baggage and he leaves, too. Why would you still claim that humanity is great and is concerned with survival considering what you've just experienced," Q asked, leaning into her face.

"Love," she answered.

Q laughed and leaned back once again. "Love is such a primitive emotion," he said.

"Love is not primitive, it's primal. I wouldn't have done what I've done if I didn't love. I wouldn't have married, I wouldn't have seen Major Adama for all he is and could be. I wouldn't forgive my brother for being overbearing at times. Love is special," she said.

"Love is nothing. See how it makes you flawed? How many countless wars and feuds have been fought because of a perceived slight or unrequited love? It's the love and passion that gets you humans in trouble and leads to your conquering of races and destroying of worlds," he said.

Bekah looked at Q. She had to agree on some level, but she truly believed that all the problems weren't because of love it was the lack of it.

"Humans are a passionate people. But love is what heals all. I know that," she said.

"How can you believe that sentiment? From my observations, you are alone. Your brother is married and living his life, Wesley and you are divorced and the Major has found his lost love. Yet, you still believe that humanity isn't cruel and savage, but loving and worthy of understanding and trust," Q asked.

"If I didn't believe in the future of humanity I wouldn't be trying so hard to convince you. I wouldn't believe that _**I**_ have a future," she said.

Q looked at her, questioning in his eyes. "Q, I wouldn't have allowed myself to fall in love with the Major if I didn't believe in love. There is always the possibility of something or someone taking away what you love. Your continuum has taken away those things from us without giving us a choice. How many worlds have you allowed to be destroyed? How many races have you seen give up hope? I can't give up on humanity. I can't give up on love. Yes, we humans have committed cruel acts upon each other and on others, but they've been in the name of survival. We've formed alliances with races we once warred with in the attempt to survive common enemies. We could have easily taken those races apart when their guards were down, but we didn't. We used them to make our fight against the common enemy. Now we've developed friendships and relationships with those we once despised," she said.

"What has all this given you," he asked.

"A child," she replied in a near whisper.

Bekah heard the murmurs in the background. Her revelation had the desired effect.

"You're having a child? Even during this time of turmoil," Q asked.

"Believe me, nothing gives me hope like the thought that I'm going to be able to have a child and be a mother. Despite my relationship with the child's father, I want this. If humanity had no hope for survival, we wouldn't seek love and families in desperate and undesirable circumstances. We've never lost the will to survive," she said. She stared at Q. "Now send _**us**_ back home. Leave humanity alone. We've no desire to continue as pawns for your continued amusement. We're done playing."

Nothing else was said. Bekah was sent to the bridge of the Enterprise, much to the astonishment of her brother, the Captain and the rest of the bridge crew. Will wrapped his sister in a hug, breaking the usual business demeanor he usually held when he was on duty.

"I was so worried about you, sis," he said. Bekah hugged him back.

Capt. Picard placed a hand on her shoulder. "Good to have you back, Commander. I thought we were going to have to send the entire fleet out to look for you," he said, smiling at her.

"I'm just fine, sir. I'll be glad to tell you all what happened, but first I have something personal business that needs handling. Where is the Major," she asked. "He went to his quarters to contact Galactica. He thought they might have a clue about what happened to you," Will said. Bekah nodded.

"If you will excuse me," Bekah said. She headed to the turbo lift and headed to her quarters. She knew, no matter what would happen between herself and Major Adama, she had to tell him about the baby.

***Did you see that coming? The Q continuum caused the whole problem. Now that Bekah has the truth, will her talk with Lee go well?***


	9. Revelations

**This is a cross-over fic for Star Trek: The Next Generation and Battlestar Galactica, 2003. The premise is like a previous crossover, but I've twisted it. The remaining colonists have jumped to 'New Earth' and are seeking asylum with the Federation. Captain Picard and his crew are asked to take on the reassigning of the colonists and military personnel to new outposts and planets. Cmdr. Rebekah Riker, little sister to Cmdr. Will Riker, is the ship's second officer. She was married to Wesley Crusher and has recently divorced him. She's paired up with Major Lee Adama of Battlestar Galactica to relocate the people. Adama is the Colonists representative and was asked to take part by his father and the President of the Colonists. Lee is struggling with Dee's death and Bekah is struggling with the divorce. Bekah finds a friend and ally in Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace because the two are a lot alike. This deals with how they relocate the Colonists, discover the force behind all that has happened to both the Enterprise crew and the Colonists and how Lee and Bekah develop a relationship fraught with misunderstandings and missed chances. Can Bekah and Lee save humanity? **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the random ramblings including within. All STTNG and BSG characters belong to someone else. I do own Rebekah Riker and a minivan.**

REVELATIONS

She stopped in front of his temporary home and waited for him to acknowledge.

"Come in," she heard him say and she stepped through the door. The look on his face when he saw her was something she would never forget. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her without saying a word. He pressed her to him, holding on as if she would disappear again.

"What happened? I was afraid I'd lost you," he said."I was temporarily redirected to deal with a problem that has been bothering this ship since we first hit space. I'll explain later, but I have to tell you something important," she said.

"OK," he said.

Lee ached to pull her back into his arms, but he didn't think it was his place. He remembered what she had said about wanting to be the only one he wanted to love.

"_I'm not going to play second fiddle to a ghost or even your best friend. I want to be with you. I want to be the only woman you're going to love while we are alive. I know you had a family before and it blew up in your face, but I assure you that isn't something that happens all the time. I want to be with you, but I want to be the only one you'll love while we're together," Bekah had told him. _

_She never gave him a chance to respond because she was late for bridge duty._

_Bekah walked out of the room and went to the bridge. Her normal jovial mood was missing, so they all changed shifts and positions with as little interaction with Bekah as possible. _

_Lee had been left in his room trying to figure out how things have gotten so out of control in such a short amount of time. He prayed to the gods that he had what it took to fix it._

He knew he loved her. He loved her completely. Finding out about Amy had sealed it for him. He'd talked about it with Kara who told him he was 'frakking stupid' if he gave up an opportunity to be with Bekah.

"I know that you have been seeing Amy while she's been on the Cassiopeia. I'm very glad that you've found her after all this time. It must be a wonderful feeling to know that you have your true love back in your life. I hope that you two have a wonderful life doing whatever you decide to do now that you're not running," she said.

Lee continued to look at her. She didn't know that he'd realized he loved her, not Amy. Amy was the reminder of a simpler time. A time when he was naïve to the ways of the universe and naïve about having a relationship. Her pregnancy and the subsequent miscarriage was tragic for him, but her revelation that the child hadn't been his was almost too much for him to take. If he hadn't had Bekah in his heart, he would have lost it. Been content to walk aimlessly until the end of his days.

"I love you, Lee Adama, but I understand that you don't belong to me. I do want you to know that I am pregnant. You and I are going to have a child and I want to make sure that you know I want you to be a part of this child's life, regardless of our relationship with each other," she said.

Lee stopped breathing. 'Did she just say she was pregnant,' he asked himself. He looked at her. "You're pregnant," he asked.

Bekah, unshed tears in her eyes, nodded. Lee jumped up from his seat and wrapped her in his arms again. "I love you, Rebekah Riker. I love you," he said before kissing her.

Bekah pulled back. "What about Amy," she asked."Amy and I may have had a relationship prior to the war, but it was all a lie. She wasn't content with waiting for me to come back from those missions so she sought comfort wherever she could find it. She was pregnant, but she miscarried. That's when she discovered that the child wasn't mine. I was heading to my father's ceremony and didn't know anything about it. I hadn't thought about Amy in that way for a long time. I only went to find her and talk with her because I wanted to know about my child. Turns out, I didn't have a child. I came back with you on the shuttle fully prepared to tell you that I wanted to be with you. That I loved you and wanted to do whatever I could to make it work. I love you and I can't believe that, amidst all this chaos, we've created a child," he said."You love me," she asked, tears running down her nodded. Bekah fell into his arms and the two stood there for what seemed like hours, content with holding each other.

"Capt. Picard to Cmdr. Rebekah Riker. Commander, are you ready for your debriefing," he asked.

"Yes, sir. Would you arrange for Admiral Adama and President Roslin to come to the Enterprise. What I found out concerns everyone," she said.

"Understood," the captain said, ending the communication.

Bekah grabbed Lee's hand. "Come on. You have to hear this and then we have to tell some people our big news and then we have to figure out what we're going to do," she said.

"I know what I'm going to do," he said. Bekah raised her eyebrows, not understanding him."I'm going to marry you," he said.

"That's the best idea I've heard today," she said, kissing him before heading to the debriefing.

Everyone she cared about and had come to care about was gathered around the table. All eyes were on Bekah.

"I was 'borrowed' by the Q continuum. Q announced that humanity was still on trial for being a cruel and savage race," she Adama and President Roslin looked confused. Sensing their confusion, Captain Picard spoke up.

"The Q continuum is an omnipotent species that spends its time spying on races in the galaxy. They put us on trial more than a decade ago because they believed we were cruel and savage. They brought elements from our history into the 'trial.' After I convinced them to give us another chance, they let us continue living. Nine years later, they came back. Finally they were convinced that they could still learn a lot from humanity and that we were still evolving," he said.

"Exactly. Then Q started mentioning the Colonists and their fight with the Cylons. Q was convinced that the Colonists were trying to annihilate the Cylons and ended up nearly destroying themselves. Our fight with the Borg, our relocating of several races to other 'safer' worlds and our fight with the Dominion were brought up. Q mentioned what we had done to defeat the Dominion including forming alliances with worlds we once considered the enemy. As I listened I began to realize that, while they had brought us in contact with the Borg, they had also brought the Colonists into a war with the Cylons by allowing the Cylons to evolve into something their species wasn't ready to accept. They evolved too much, too fast for their species. The war with the Dominion was also the work of the continuum. Everything they did was for their own sadistic pleasure," Bekah said."What convinced Q to let you go and not destroy human kind," Deanna asked.

"I told him that humanity hadn't lost the drive to survive. That despite what had been thrown at us, we, as a species, wanted nothing more than to survive. It is evident in our desire to love, to marry, to start families. If they had tried to prove we were cruel and savage, they failed. They only proved our desire to survive and go on was huge. We wanted to go on and maintain our race despite the hardships thrown our way," she said.

"Was that all the Q needed to hear? You telling them about the human spirit," President Roslin asked.

Bekah looked at Lee. He stood up and walked to stand next to her. He took her hand. The look in his eyes told her to tell them.

"No, he needed evidence, which I could provide," she said.

Everyone looked at her. Bekah took a deep breath and swallowed. "I told him that if humanity was cruel and savage then we wouldn't find love. We wouldn't want to put down roots and we wouldn't want to pass along some of ourselves to others. We wouldn't have children. I told him that I'd seen a lot in my time in Starfleet, but never once was I soured on the fact that I wanted a family. My family life wasn't the best and my first marriage was a joke. But I still wanted a family. I told him I was going to have a baby," she said, looking at everyone in the room.

Deanna and Beverly smiled, their joy evident on their faces. Will was shell-shocked, not sure what had just happened. Captain Picard, as understanding as always, smiled at her and Lee.

President Roslin looked at Admiral Adama and said, "Guess you're going to get to be a grandfather after all, Old Man."

The Admiral broke out in a grin, rose and wrapped both Bekah and Lee in a hug.

"That's wonderful news. As much as I would have loved to be a grandfather, I didn't think it would happen," he said, slapping his son on the back.

Will rose and approached his sister. "You're having a baby? I thought that was supposed to be something I did first," he said, smiling at her and giving her a hug. He then turned to Lee, who looked a bit scared of Bekah's older brother. "You, Major, had better take good care of her. I can tell she loves you and I see in your eyes that you love her. It's how I feel about Deanna. Don't, how is it Captain Thrace put it, frak it up," Will said, shaking Lee's hand.

Soon the news was all over the Colonial Fleet and the Enterprise. Captain Picard asked Lee to stay on board the Enterprise with Bekah. He knew the Major would want something to do with his time, so Captain Picard asked him to be the permanent representative of the Colonists and be based aboard the Enterprise. The Enterprise would pass by the various Colonist relocation sites and Lee would check in with them. The Enterprise would also respond to all Colonist emergencies. Lee accepted the position and he and Bekah moved into their new quarters aboard the Enterprise. Lee's father became the Colonists representative to Starfleet. Lee would report to his father, who would remain at the Federation's Earth headquarters. Each of the Colonist groups would send a representative to the Earth headquarters to make sure they were heard by the Federation and Starfleet. President Roslin would serve as their president and all recommendations from Colonists representatives would be heard by her and decided by the entire council. She would be the ruling party, but the Colonists would have their say. They would elect a new representative to the council every four years. The Federation was pleased with the way they had constructed their government.

Several of the Cylons agreed to be a part of experiments on several Federation plants. They had agreed not to stand in the way and allow whatever knowledge could be gleaned from them to occur.

Several of Lee's friends were sent to Deep Space Nine to pilot people through the worm hole or provide support to the station. Lee hoped he'd get to see his friends and hoped they would be happy with their new lives. Chief Tyrol had expressed his pleasure at getting on Deep Space Nine. "It's an old station, sir. Just like Galactica. A diamond in the rough," he said, smiling before boarding the transport with Athena, Helo and Hera.

Starbuck took a position on the Enterprise. Bekah figured they could certainly use a permanent pilot to fly the shuttles and Worf thought she'd make an excellent security officer. Lee was glad his best friend was aboard the ship and could watch his and Bekah's child as it grew up.

"Just don't frak it up, Lee," she told him when he helped her move into Bekah's former quarters.

Bekah was happy and healthy and they were married in Ten-Forward several weeks later. Captain Picard had performed the ceremony and Will had given his sister away. Admiral Adama had expressed his pleasure at Bekah becoming his daughter. He and President Roslin had married a few weeks earlier and being a newlywed agreed with him.

Shortly after the wedding, Lee and Bekah were sitting on their couch. He was rubbing her feet as she looked over shift reports.

"I never thought this would happen for me again," he said.

"Will you stop? We're together and this little baby is proof that everything is going to be fine. We'll deal with whatever life wants to throw at us because we are together," she said."I love you, Rebekah Adama," he said."Um, I'd never heard it said that way before. I was thinking Rebekah Riker-Adama," she said, smiling at him.

"Whatever you want," he said, kissing her."Well, maybe I'll stick with Adama. It's shorter," she said, returning his kiss.

He went back to his reading and she went back to hers comforted by the boring normalcy that had taken over. They wouldn't have it any other way.

***Is this the end? Have you ever known Q to give up that easily? Have you ever known any enemies or frenemies to give up that easily? What's going to happen to Bekah and Lee? Will they finally get their happy contentment? We shall see…*** -mereditholiver


End file.
